You Change My Mind
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Aku lelah mengejarnya... melihatnya sekarang membuatku tak ingin percaya lagi akan cinta. Namun ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kau mengubah semua pemikiran itu, dan meyakinkanku akan cinta / for ALM III/ Theme : places and spaces (b)


A/n : aiko kembali setelah hampir 6 bulan menghilang, kali ini aiko kembali di fandom naruto, maklumkan Aiko terlalu banyak tugas dan kegiatan membuat Aiko jarang menulis fanfic. yosh, tidak usah terlalu banyak bicara ini dia

Warning : feel gak dapet, occ,typo, dll,dsb.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance &amp; hurt/comfort

By aiko yuuki

Summary : Aku lelah mengejarnya... melihatnya sekarang membuatku tak ingin percaya lagi akan cinta. Namun ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kau mengubah semua pemikiran itu, dan meyakinkanku akan cinta

~You Change My Mind~

_**Prank..!**_

Tempat makan yang isi dalamnya adalah bento, buatan Sakura terjatuh ke lantai. Seperti biasa untuk semua murid Konoha High School itu sudah biasa terjadi, Sasuke sengaja membuang bekal makanan yang diberikan oleh Sakura untuknya, dengan alasan mereka berbeda derajat, ya Sasuke seorang anak dari pemilik Konoha High School sekaligus penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Sedangkan Sakura hanyalah anak biasa di sudah lama mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya menggangap Sakura sebagian kecil dari para fansgirlnya.

Seperti biasa, Sakura pulang dengan mata sembab sehabis menangis, ini sudah merupakan kesehariannya. "Lagi lagi karena Sasuke ya, jidat?" goda Ino mencoba menghibur sahabat kesayangannya itu "Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda Ino" Sakura sedikit kesal, bagaimana caranya Ino masih sempat menggodanya disaat dia sangat terluka seperti ini. keluarga Haruno memang sejak dulu sudah akrab dengan keluarga Yamanaka, bahkan keluarga Yamanak menitipkan Ino kepada keluarga Haruno diakibatkan bisnis yang mengharuskan mereka menetap di luar negeri.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya, jidat?" tanya Ino sambil menyajikan teh untuk sahabatnya, "tentu tidak ada yang dapat menghalangiku" pekik Sakura dengan semangat. Ino hanya dapat tersenyum mau bagaimana lagi, sahabatnya itu memang paling keras kepala, dia hanya dapat mendoakan dan membantu Sakura sebisanya.

Sakura selalu mencoba untuk bertahan mencintai Sasuke, dia selalu ingin membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa cintanya melebihi cinta Hinata. Ya selama ini Sasuke memang mencintai Hinata, begitu pun juga dengan Hinata. Mengapa harus gadis Hyuga itu? Sakura selalu ada disaat Sasuke membutuhkannya, karena menurutnya Kecantikan dan sayangnya Hinata akan kalah oleh kesetiaan dan sayang miliknya. Hingga saat itu...

Hari itu Sakura berangkat bersama dengan Ino, sesampainya di kelas dia segera menaruh tasnya dan pergi mencari Sasuke "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino, "Tentu saja mencari Sasuke-_kun_" Bisik Sakura. Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya itu masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum bel masuk. Sakura juga membawa coklat yang rencananya akan diberikan untuk Sasuke.

Tampaknya Sakura sedang beruntung baru saja dia ingin mencari Sasuke, Sasuke tampak memasuki kelas dengan seorang gadis. Ya, dia adalah Hyuga Hinata orang yang selama ini dicintai oleh Sasuke, "Hei _teme,_ ada apa kau membawa gadis Hyuga itu?" Naruto tampak ceria sekali, sambil memakan ramen miliknya. "Diamlah, nanti kau juga akan mendengarnya _dobe_" Sasuke tampak malas meladeni sahabatnya itu, lalu Sasuke dan Hinata saling berpandangan sambil saling memberi isyara, akhirnya Hinata mulai membuka suara "Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke-_kun _hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kami akan segera bertunangan dan menikah, jadi mohon doanya, _arigatou" _Hinata lalu kembali pergi bersama Sasuke entah kemana. Sebelum pergi Sakura dapadapat melihat mata tajam Sasuke yang mengarah padanya seperti mengisyaratkan "Sudah aku bilang aku tak butuh dirimu kan"

Sejak saat itu, Sakura tidak pernah percaya apa itu cinta. Kehidupannya disibukan oleh segala kegiatan sekolah. Menurutnya cinta itu tak ada, apalagi cinta sejati, semua itu hanya ada di dongeng yang sering dibacakan oleh ibunya saat ia masih kecil. Tidak ada cinta yang murni dari hati, pasti ada sesuatu yang diincarnya seperti harta, tahta dan lainnya pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan"_ teriak seorang gadis ah... Dia Hyuga Hinata, Sakura memandanginya, kalau dilihat lihat memang Sakura kalah anggun dengan Hinata, ah tapi sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga sekarang Sasuke akan menjadi milik Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna ungu, melihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan Hinata pun tersenyum hangat "itu, aku akan melaksanakan pertunangan dengan Uchiha-_san _jadi aku harap kamu datang ya" dapat dilihat muka Hinata yang merona merah, Sakura hanya terdiam, dia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, dimana sejak saat itu dia lupa bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum yang menurut Hinata itu artinya Sakura bersedia datang ke acara pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura segera kembali kedalam kelas untuk menyelesaikan artikel miliknya. "Hei jidat" teriak Ino, "hm?" tanya Sakura yang masih membuat sebuah artikel. "Kau mau tidak nanti sore menemaniku berjalan-jalan ke danau?" Ino tampak sangat berharap kepada Sakura, "tentu saja, jam 3 sore aku tunggu kau di danau sekarang aku pulang dulu ya" Sakura menerimanya sambil membawa tasnya dan melenggang pergi.

~Skip Time~

"Lama sekali dia" desis Sakura sambil menaruh buku bacaannya dan melirik ke arah jam tangannya, sudah hampir, Sakura memang menjadi anak yang cukup aktif yang membuat dia ditunjunk sebagai ketua Osis, "_**dret..dret...drett...**_" getaran dari hp Sakura, dan ternyata itu dari Ino.

_From : Yamanaka Ino_

_Gomen, jidat aku ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga Nara, jadi aku harus bersiap-siap, kau kan tau aku tak mungkin terlihat seadanya di depan keluarga calon suamiku itu, jadi tolong mengertilah aku._

_To : Haruno Sakura_

Memang keluarga Yamanaka mulai menjalin hubungan dengan keluarga Nara, dikarenakan hubungan Ino dan si pemalas Shikamaru, sudah mulai berlanjut lebih sedikit tertegun seandainya dialah yang menjadi Hinata mungkin dia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan teman temannya, karena memang hanya Sakura yang saat ini belum mempunyai pasangan.

Sakura segera membuyarkan lamunanya, Jika saja bukan karena Ino mungkin dia tidak akan ada disini dan sudah berhasil menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, "Aku harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi malam" Sakura pergi sambil membawa buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya.

_**Brukkk...!**_

semua buku-buku Sakura terjatuh karena ada seorang pemuda yang menabraknya, pemuda itu membantu Sakura berdiri."_Gomen _aku tadi sedang memperhatikan pemandangan danau yang indah ini" pemuda berwajah _baby face _itu tersenyum kepada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil balas tersenyum kepadanya. "Akasuna no Sasori"

~To be countinued~

A/n : kyaaa akhirnya selesai, oh ya readers, Aiko menulis ini khusus untuk event,A Lifetime Of Memories III. Baru saja Aiko mulai membuka fanfiction lagi, aiko sudah menerima, undangan untuk mengikuti event ini, dan dalam fict ini aiko memilih theme : places and space (b), dengan menggunakan tema danau, sekian dulu dari Aiko, _jaa._


End file.
